9 Meses
by Hiro Jewel Lee
Summary: Aomine y Kagami vivirán 9 meses inolvidables.
Hola! Bienvenidos a mi segundo fic Aokaga, este fanfic pertenece al # AoKagaDay del grupo AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami) en Facebook.

Antes que todo este fic es mpreg, por lo tanto si este tema no es de tu agrado abstenerse de leer, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

 **Título** : 9 Meses

 **Resumen** : Aomine y Kagami vivirán 9 meses inolvidables

 **Pairing** : Aomine & Kagami

 **Genero** : Romance, Humor, Familia

 **Raiting** : T

 **Numero de palabras** : 3468

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket y sus sexys chicos no me pertenecen /cries, yo solo tome a los personajes para cumplir mis fantasías (?) xD todo es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi; la imagen tampoco es mia.

* * *

 **9 Meses**

Kagami sostenía una hoja que lo hacia sonreír bobamente, nunca se había sentido tan feliz ni siquiera cuando Aomine le había propuesto matrimonio y no es que no amara con locura al moreno, pero es que ahora mismo sus pensamientos imaginaban a un pequeñito con las facciones de Daiki, un niño que sería el fruto de su amor con el moreno. Coloco la hoja sobre la mesa y se levantó rumbo a la cocina, prepararía una deliciosa cena para celebrar.

Cerca de las 8:20 pm escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse, escucho al moreno decir "estoy en casa" y como ingresaba a la sala, quito su delantal y apago lo último que había terminado de cocinar para recibir al moreno.

-Bienvenido Daiki –se acercó al moreno besando suavemente sus labios–, tengo una sorpresa para ti –sonrió.

-Oh! en serio –sonrío de lado–. Pero antes de todo, que paso con los estudios que Midorima te mando hacer–pregunto.

-Pues de eso precisamente se trata la sorpresa –

Se dirigió a la mesa del comedor para tomar la hoja que había dejado con anterioridad regreso con el moreno que tenía una mueca de total duda ante tanto misterio, Kagami le extendió la hoja, Aomine la tomo para leer su contenido conforme avanzo sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa después la hoja resbalo de sus dedos mientras miraba a Kagami en busca de la respuesta a la interrogante que el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que era y como respuesta le sonrío; Aomine se levantó y abrazo fuertemente a su tigre escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amante.

-Un hijo –susurro–, un pequeño tuyo y mío–

-Claro que si Ahomine, ni modos que del vecino –bromeo.

-Muy gracioso –respondió y mordió ligeramente su cuello.

Esa noche disfrutaron más que nunca de la cena, Aomine mimaba más de lo normal al tigre y conversaban muy animadamente sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia.

 **Visita al medico**

Pantera y tigre se encontraban esperando por su turno para ser atendidos por el que sería el doctor a cargo del embarazo de Kagami, quien sería nada más y nada menos que su peliverde amigo Midorima; una vez toco su turno entraron al consultorio.

-Yo Midorima –saludo el moreno.

-Ahomine no puedes ser un poco más cordial –regaño–, será quien cuide la salud de tu hijo–

-Déjalo Kagami –suspiro el peliverde–, este nunca cambiara –

-Y el no cordial soy yo –bufo.

Tomaron asiento y Midorima comenzó a explicarles como sería el proceso de este embarazo.

Kagami tendría que ir mes a mes por un chequeo, cuidarían su forma de alimentación, su horario laboral, tomarían un ultrasonido en cada visita y por ultimo explico que cosas como mareos, náuseas, gustos extraños con la comida, cambios drásticos de humor e inclusive un apetito sexual más intenso eran cosas normales por las que pasaría el tigre. Después de toda la plática como favor personal Aomine le pidió a Midorima si el podía ser el que atendiera el alumbramiento el acepto, después de todo actualmente el peliverde solo especializaba en esa área; se despidieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hogar tomados de la mano justo ahora iniciaba esta nueva etapa de su vidas.

 **Antojos**

La pantera maldecía por lo bajo el maldito frio que sentía en esos momentos, era normal considerando que recién iniciaba la primavera y bueno eran las 3:00 am.

Su tigre había tenido ya muy raros gustos con la comida, curry con chocolate, estofado con algunas frutas en vez de verduras y la gelatina con picante, no sabía como pero a Kagami eso le parecía delicioso y ahora estaba rumbo a una tienda de 24 hrs para conseguir un poco de helado de fresa que el chico vertería en sus hot cakes, ok eso no era tan raro pero era de madrugada, sin embargo no contradigas a un chico embarazado y menos a tu esposo o terminaras durmiendo en el sofá.

Compro el bendito helado y ya en esas unas latas de cerveza, pago sintiendo la risita de la cajera por el detalle de su hermoso pijama, obviamente no se cambió el helado lo querían rápido, emprendió su camino de vuelta gracias al cielo la tienda no quedaba tan lejos; llego a su hogar solo para observar como impaciente estaba el tigre frente a la mesa con un plato donde fácilmente había 10 hot cakes de un tamaño considerable, dudo un poco en dejarlo comer, no se enfermaría con tanta comida a esa hora pero antes de que siguiera considerando sus opciones el tigre lo miro con sus ojos brillantes y no tuvo más remedio que darle el helado.

-Gracias Daiki, eres el mejor –apremio el pelirrojo mientras vertía el helado sobre sus hot cakes.

-Solo espero que no enfermes, glotón –dijo mientras apretaba un poco la nariz de su esposo–, bueno con tu permiso me voy a dormir mañana debo trabajar –se levantó deposito un beso en la frente del tigre y camino hacia la habitación.

-Te amo y gracias –le dijo mientras comía alegremente los hot cakes.

 **Sensibilidad**

Kagami regresaba de su día laboral, pasaba el medio día ya que por indicaciones de Midorima solo podía trabajar medio tiempo; el junto con Murasakibara habían abierto un cafe no muy grande pero aportaba buenas ganancias, los pasteles del gigante eran deliciosos y junto con las ricas meriendas y variedades de bebidas cortesía de Kagami eran famosos en la zona, poco después de abrir ellos dos solo podían dedicarse a la cocina y teniendo el presupuesto suficiente contrataron a dos chicos que hacían de mesero y el otro se encargaba de la caja Izuki y Koganei respectivamente, ambos amigos de Kagami. El tigre se encontraba algo pensativo estaba entrando a su tercer mes de gestación y el pelimorado le dijo que estaba engordando mucho, en su obvia defensa de embarazado se indignó por el comentario y el pelimorado dijo que Akashi con su hija no había engordando tan rápidamente y debía admitir que si estaba engordado bastante y aunque seguía la dieta de Midorima se daba muchos antojos pero es que en serio ese bebe quería probar de todo.

Entro al supermercado para comprar lo necesario para la cena, compro los ingredientes necesarios para hacer algo sencillo arroz frito con verduras y un poco de carne, también se compró algunos aperitivos que simplemente no podía resistir, termino sus compras y emprendió el camino hacia su departamento; una vez ahí dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y antes de empezar a cocinar necesitaba ponerse ropa más cómoda justo cuando estaba por ponerse una playera holgada se miró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación pudo notar como su pancita era bastante notoria la acaricio gentilmente entonces recordó como hace dos días su moreno también la había acariciado y dijo algo curioso "extraño tus abdomen" ese abdomen que sin afán de presumir estaba bien moldeado gracias al ejercicio continuo, en la actualidad con sus tres meses de embarazo hacia ejercicios acorde a su situación, pero y si después del parto no podía obtener su buena figura de regreso, él estaba engordando más de lo normal, detuvo un poco sus pensamientos estaba sobreactuando, claro que podría obtener su figura de nuevo y ese abdomen trabajado que a la pantera tanto le gustaba, si estaba seguro que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Aomine ingreso al departamento y se sorprendió de ver las luces apagadas, solo se veía una pequeña luz proveniente de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, se adentró más y pudo distinguir unos sollozos lo cual lo alarmaron bastante, así que bruscamente entro a la habitación para notar como Kagami estaba recostado de lado mientras sollozaba y escondía su rostro con las manos.

-Taiga, que pasa –pregunto el moreno escaneándolo de pies a cabeza por si veía algo mal físicamente–, porque lloras –pregunto.

-Estoy gordo, mi figura no va volver, Murasakibara me dijo feo, ya no me vas a querer –dijo rápidamente que el moreno a penas logro entender.

-Qué demonios! –el moreno trataba de procesar las palabras–, tranquilo cariño, primero no estas gordo, tu situación es totalmente natural dado tu estado, segundo si tu figura vuelve o no, yo te seguiré amando, para toda mi vida –le susurro besado sus cabellos y el tigre parecía tranquilizarse–, eres un tonto –

Entonces el tigre estallo en llanto, porque su esposo le dijo tonto, y comenzó a golpearlo con una almohada, Aomine trataba de calmarlo pero tarde entendería que la sensibilidad de un embarazado es impredecible y bastante peligrosa; ese día nuestro amigo moreno se quedó sin cena y durmiendo en el sofá mientras el tigre se desquito comiendo sus aperitivos.

 **Mellizos**

Kagami y Aomine caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo al hospital donde trabajaba Midorima, estando en su ya cuarto mes de embarazo tendría su revisión mensual y si corrían con suerte podrían descubrir el sexo de su bebe, eso les emocionaba, la idea de que fuera un sorpresa no estaba mal pero ambos eran algo desesperados así que si podían saberlo no dejarían pasar la oportunidad; con ello también podrían comenzar a trabajar en la habitación del bebe y comprar su ropita ya que solo había comprado cosas básicas.

Llegaron al hospital y pasaron directamente ya que su cita estaba programada.

-Buen día Midorima –saludo el tigre mientras Aomine solo levantaba la mano en señal de saludo.

-Tomen asiento –una vez sentados Midorima saco el expediente de Kagami–, muy bien Kagami por lo que puedo apreciar a primera vista has subido de peso un poco más de lo normal –observo como el tigre hacia una mueca–, pero no te preocupes no es algo para alarmarse, pero recuerda no abusar de comida alta en azucares, has tenido alguna molestia –pregunto.

-No, bueno últimamente me siento un poco más cansado y con mucho sueño –

-Y más sensible – añadió el moreno ganándose una mirada irritada de Kagami.

-Eso es normal, lo de tu cansancio y sueño e inclusive es una señal de que él bebe crece saludablemente –anoto unas cuentas cosas en el expediente–, bueno pasa a la camilla vamos a realizar el ultrasonido.

Kagami se recostó en la camilla, mientras Aomine se sentaba en un banco de la do derecho, hace un mes ellos había visto por primera vez a su bebe con una forma ya definida y eso los había conmovido de una manera increíble y ahora estaban un tanto emocionados por saber si podrían saber el sexo de la criatura.

Midorima tomo asiento de lado izquierdo de Kagami, descubrió perfectamente el abultado vientre del pelirrojo y aplico el gel necesario en estos procedimientos, encendió el monitor a su lado y comenzó a inspeccionar, de repente su cara formo una mueca de total sorpresa que alerto un poco al moreno.

-Oe Midorima algo está mal –pregunto algo alarmado.

-Mi bebe está bien, verdad –dijo mientras apretaba una de las manos de moreno.

-Todo está bien –respondió un poco aturdido–, es solo que estas esperando mellizos Kagami, una niña y un niño –apremio mientras le mostraba el monitor–. Me parece increíble que no lo haya podido notar, sí que se escondía –

Midorima alzo la mirada y observo como la pareja estaba totalmente hipnotizada por la imagen en el monitor.

-Dos bebes –logro decir el pelirrojo–, tendremos dos niños Daiki –sin más tomo el rostro de su pareja aun sorprendido y besos sus labios.

 **Compras**

Era un lindo domingo soleado y ahora que los futuros padres sabían que tendrían una linda parejita de bebes decidieron ir a comprar ropa y las cosas esenciales para decorar la habitación de los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

Primero se dirigieron a una tienda especializada en interiores, decidieron que el mejor color para la habitación sería un azul celeste así que después de ver varios tapices eligieron uno con detalles de estrellas sería perfecto para la habitación de los pequeños, compraron unas cuentas cosas más para instalar repisas y cortina.

Su segundo objetivo fue la cuna, lograron encontrar una bastante amplia de una bonita y resistente madera y para acompañar un hermoso móvil con melodías bastante agradables y con hermosos detalles de gatitos.

Por ultimo fueron a la tienda de ropa, después de que Aomine llevara al auto todo lo que ya había comprado y entraron a la colorida tienda. Compraron de todo playeritas, pantaloncitos, vestidos, calcetitas, zapatos, mantas y gorritos; lo más destacable fue un precioso conjunto de trajes estilo marinerito rosa para la pequeña y azul para el niño, unos hermosos trajecitos de tigres que Kagami no dudo para nada en comprarlos y unas preciosas mantas con detalles de pelotas de básquet.

Salieron del lugar bastante satisfechos, los ahorros que tenían justo para cuando esta ocasión llegara había sido bien invertidos, querían que sus bebes pudiera tener todo lo necesario y nunca dudarían que eso los haría felices.

 **Deseo**

El tigre estaba entrando a su sexto mes de embarazo y últimamente estaba bastante cariñoso con sus esposo siempre le pedía que le diera mimos cada que tenía la oportunidad, le gustaba que acariciara su vientre, acariciara su cabellos y sobre todo que lo abrazara mientras le decía cuanto lo amaba; pero esta noche era diferente estaba sintiendo un deseo bastante fuerte de que Aomine lo tomara, no es como si hubiera dejado de tener sexo pero a últimas fechas solo había estado cariñosos pero el tigre quería más; esos eran sus pensamiento mientras estaba en la sala mirando la repetición de una película de comedia cuando para su sorpresa escucho como la puerta se abría.

-Llegue temprano Taiga –anuncio mientras quitaba sus zapatos.

Kagami no lo pensó ni un minuto para llegar lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo hacia su pareja y besarlo rápida y ferozmente, ante esto el moreno se sorprendió unos segundos para después rodear hasta donde su manos le permitían la cintura del tigre y corresponder animosamente el beso, cuando la respiración les fue necesaria se separaron lentamente inhalando aire.

-Que gran bienvenida –dijo el moreno mientras se relamía lo labios descaradamente.

-Lo haces a propósito verdad –contesto un sonrojado pelirrojo.

-Tú lo provocaste –contesto pícaramente y mordió su mejilla suavemente.

-Maldición –gimió bajito el tigre–, te deseo –le susurro mientras mordía su lóbulo.

Y con eso fue suficiente para que el moreno volviera a besarlo con pasión y dirigirlo con cuidado a la habitación, benditas hormonas del embarazo que hacían al tigre más desinhibido, esa sería una larga tarde.

 **Baby Shower**

El pelirrojo ya contaba con 8 meses de embarazo cuando Kise le dio la sorpresa de que le había organizado un baby shower, el tigre no estaba muy emocionado con la idea pero no rechazaría la sorpresa que de buena voluntad le había preparado el rubio; su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, se dirigió a atender y para su sorpresa se trataba del chico fantasma.

-Hola Kagami-kun –saludo con su habitual cara de póker.

-Kuroko creí que te vería en el departamento de Kise –

-Aomine-kun me pidió el favor de llevarte, a estas alturas de tu embarazo no le parece prudente que andes solo –

-Si bueno –decía mientras rascaba su cabeza–, es un preocupón pero creo que lo entiendo, vamos ya estoy listo –

Ambos chicos bajaron al estacionamiento donde un modesto pero bonito carro negro propiedad de Kuroko los esperaba, emprendieron el viaje y en el transcurso platicaron principalmente de todo lo que el embarazo implicaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornaba los labios del peliceleste, Kagami y Aomine eran sus mejores amigos y le alegraba que estuviera disfrutando una etapa tan bonita en su vida.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un lujoso edificio donde se encontraba el departamento del rubio justo en el décimo piso, una vez ahí se sorprendió de todas las personas que habían sido invitadas, casi todos sus compañeros y entrenadora de Seirin se encontraban ahí con excepción de Hyuuga y Kiyoshi que estaban en un viaje de negocios, su hermano Tatsuya, Akashi y Murasakibara junto a su pequeña hija, Takao, Sakurai junto a Satsuki y por último el esposo de Kise Kasamatsu.

-Kagamicchi –saludo casi dando saltitos de alegría al pelirrojo–, espero que disfrutes de esta pequeña fiesta que es en honor de esta bonita etapa de tu vida –

-Muchas gracias Kise –

Después de saludar a todos los invitados pudo notar que Kise no había escatimado en cuanto a la comida había variedad de platillos y muchos pasteles que era obvio había preparado Murasakibara.

Si bien este evento no emocionaba al tigre la verdad es que se llevó una sorpresa de lo divertido que fue, jugaron muchas dinámicas graciosas relacionadas al tema, nunca podría olvidar a su hermano usando un pañal echo de papel mache o la obra de arte del esposo de Kasamatsu cuando les toco dibujar bebe con los ojos cerrados. Recibió regalos muy bonitos de parte de sus amigos en general ropita y juguetes, después de todo había sido un gran evento de diversión para todos.

 **Parto**

Eran cerca de las 5 am cuando Aomine sintió unos golpes sobre su espalda, volteo a su lado para ver que el rostro de su esposo estaba pálido y con una mueca de dolor.

-Taiga que pasa –pregunto alarmado mientras se incorporaba.

-Creo que ya quieren nacer –pronuncio bajito mientras se sostenía el vientre.

Aomine proceso las palabras dichas y con toda la calma que pudo comenzó a vestirse, Kagami por su lado también se acomodó ropa abrigadora el dolor aun no era tan fuerte y debía cubrirse bien pues recién había comenzado el invierno, mientras Aomine buscaba la pequeña maleta que tenían preparada para ese día Kagami marco a Midorima para saber si se encontraba en el hospital para su suerte estaba de guardia y esperaría por ellos. Una vez listos bajaron con calma, Aomine sostenía a su tigre por los hombros una vez en el estacionamiento tomaron su auto y partieron hacia el hospital, Kagami trato de ocultar el dolor lo mejor que podía para que Aomine no se apresurara al conducir.

Cuando llegaron al hospital el dolor del tigre ya era bastante fuerte, Aomine estaba a punto de perder toda la calma que tenía, gracias al cielo una enfermera ya los esperaba con una silla de ruedas para trasladar al tigre, recorrieron los pasillos con el tigre sosteniendo la mano de su esposo fuertemente primero los llevaron a una habitación para prepáralo, Midorima llego rápidamente a la habitación revisando a Kagami e indico que ya fuera llevado a la sala de partos.

Aomine estuvo con su esposo todo momento hasta que estaban a punto de entrar a la sala, beso su frente y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos bastante desesperantes para Aomine cuando escucho el primer llanto, se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento y al cabo de unos minutos más escucho el segundo llanto, tenía unas enormes granas de ingresar pero se contuvo; poco después salió Midorima dándole la noticia de que sus mellizos estaba totalmente saludables y que Kagami estaba dormido debido a la fatiga.

Kagami fue trasladado a su habitación, el moreno entro a verlo y fue curioso ver que ese abultado vientre ya no estaba, vio el relajado rostro de su pareja que dormía beso suavemente sus labios y salió rumbo a los cuneros para conocer a sus nuevas razones de felicidad.

 **Haru y Fuyu**

Kagami abrió lentamente sus ojos para percibir la clara luz de la mañana y el blanco de la habitación donde se encontraba, se incorporó lentamente y noto que a su lado estaba Aomine durmiendo recargado la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama lo vio tan en paz que prefirió no despertarlo pero cuando sintió un leve tirón en su vientre se revolvió a causa del ligero dolor y en el proceso despertó al moreno.

-Taiga –dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos–, por fin despertaste –se acercó para besar su frente

-Y mis bebes Daiki –pregunto

-Están en los cuneros, son preciosos –se levantó con una sonrisa radiante–, avisare a la enfermera para que los traiga –

Al cabo de unos minutos el tigre tenia a sus bebes en brazos, era un varoncito de precioso cabello azul como su padre y una hermosa niña de cabellos rojos a pesar de aun ser muy pequeños se notaba que tendrían las mismas curiosas cejas de Kagami y su piel era de un tono ligeramente bronceado; ambos padres miraban embelesados a sus pequeños bebes, habían sido 9 nueve meses llenos de cosas nuevas e inolvidables para la pareja y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar todo; lo que la paternidad les prepararía.

-Bienvenidos al mundo Haru y Fuyu –pronuncio mientras besaba la frente de cada uno.

* * *

Y bueno llegamos al final de la historia, creí que no lograría terminarla batalle con las ultimas partes, pero lo logre ;_;

Espero de todo corazón que las personitas que lean esto les guste, la verdad siento que no quedo tan bien como lo imaginaba en mi cabeza lol pero no duden que puse todo mi esfuerzo, como ultima aclaración los nombre de los bebes los elegí por las estaciones ellos fueron concebidos en primavera (Haru) y nacieron entrando el invierno (Fuyu) la niña es Haru y el niño Fuyu.

Lamento errores ortográficos y de redacción, como siempre digo no soy buena en esos aspectos y siempre se me van las cabras :v

Cualquier duda, reclamo, aclaración y lo que gusten decirme pueden dejar un review, saludos.


End file.
